Happily Ever After?
by BookByte
Summary: Joe is Cammie and Grant's dad. He and Rachel Just got married. Will the kids have a fun summer with dad? Will Joe be able to make up for the years he missed from their lives? Our favorite Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys in the Solomon Mansion for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Joe Solomon POV **

I pulled into the driveway of my mansion, returning from a mission in Malaysia, taking down a rogue CIA agent. I had left Grant, Cammie, Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, and Jonas alone for 5 weeks, since Rachel was in Buenos Aires hunting down a terrorist group. I could only hope they hadn't killed each other yet. The kids, I mean. Rachel can handle herself. Taking a deep breath, I turned my key and stepped through the door. "I'm ho-" I was unable to continue, due to the fact that I was put in the famous Baxter chokehold, which by the way, is just as unpleasant as they say, if not more. "Oh! Joe, its you! Sorry about that." a familiar british accent exclaimed. "Nice to see you too, Bex." I wheezed, "Now, would you mind letting me go?"

"oh yeah, sorry Solomon." she apologized, while releasing my neck. "It's alright. Now, is everyone still alive?" I asked. It would be a miracle if Macey and Zach had made it through 2 weeks together without killing each other. Bex opened her mouth to speak when a very angry looking Macey came running in, pummeling a screaming Zach with a pillow. "OH MY GOD! THIS CHICK IS INSANE!" Zach yelled, while trying to grab the pillow from Macey's hands. Just as I was about to ask what the heck was going on, Cammie came running in screaming, "MACEY MCHENRY! DROP THE PILLOW OR I WILL DUMP ALL YOUR MAKEUP IN THE GARBAGE, WHILE GRANT AND NICK FORCE YOU TO WATCH!"

Macey dropped the pillow almost immediately, all her anger replaced by a look of sheer terror. "You wouldn't." she said. "Wouldn't I?" Cammie asked, raising her eyebrows, as if daring her to challenge her. " Alright, Goode. You got lucky this time." Macey said, glaring at Zach as she walked away. " What the heck did you do to make her attack you?" I asked. " All I did was move her magazine off a chair, onto the table so I could sit down. Next thing I know, she's whacking me with a pillow, screaming something about me wrinkling the pages!" Zach explained. I chuckled. Macey and her magazines. Bex and her knives. Liz and her laptop. Cammie and her mint chocolate chip ice cream. I guess everyone has something they love.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie POV

After I finally got Macey to stop beating my boyfriend with a pillow, Zach came up to me. " McHenry needs anger management therapy or something. Thanks for making her stop. Not that I couldn't have taken her or anything." he said with a smirk. Big surprise. " Darn. I was hoping the head trauma would permanently knock the smirk off your face." I said, fake pouting. " Oh, you know you love my smirk," he said, wait for it, SMIRKING. Suddenly I remembered my dad was standing in the entryway, who now had a mock-hurt expression on his face. " What, I leave for five weeks and I don't exist anymore?" he said, smirking towards the end. Must be a Blackthorne thing. " Hi dad!" I exclaimed while running over and giving him a huge hug. "How was Malaysia?" I asked, wanting to catch up. " Oh you know, the usual. Rogue agent hides, dyes their hair, runs away, I catch him, he tries to kill me, I try to catch *cough*kill*cough* him, I do some serious butt kicking, I capture him, he ends up annoying the crap out of me on the way back to Langley, he ends up 'accidentally falling' out of the helicopter while we fly over the ocean, I do some paperwork, blah blah blah. What'd you guys do?" Grant, Bex, Nick and I stand there gaping at him, while Zach, being Zach, smirks. Since Grant and I just found out we were twins and Joe was our father last school year, this is the first mission he's told us about. " You are the coolest dad EVER!" Grant yells. "Wow. Okay... Um, I'm gonna go and ah, find Macey." Nick says slowly, walking in same direction Macey had with a dazed expression. " Ummmmm, we just watched movies, trained, maxed out all your credit cards, ordered pizza every night, and sold a lightbulb on eBay for $150." I said, still trying to process what my dad just said. " Who would buy a lightbulb for...WAIT YOU MAXED OUT ALL MY CREDIT CARDS!?" he yelled. Cue the running and hiding. " KIDS!" wow, good thing those were all CIA issued.


	3. I need ideas! Please help!

Hey, this is my first fanfic. I am completely stuck on what to do next. I want to keep it funny but I feel like it needs conflict. I NEED IDEAS! Please post any suggestions in a review. Thx!


End file.
